An Afternoon Delight
by dafalcon
Summary: Aurors, Harry and Ginny decide what's more important after an argument that puts their relationship on the line.


Disclaimer: If I own the characters in my story, I would be rich. I'm not rich, so I don't own them. They're just fun to write about.

A/N: This is how I see Harry and Ginny in my head. In fact, I see them a lot of ways, but I decided to finally write one down. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

I owe a huge 'thank you' to my betas, **OExpecto PatronumO** and **Sib-ff**. You two are absolutely brilliant, and I can't thank you enough for all your help and support. So, this story is dedicated to you! :D

Now, without further ado, here's **"An Afternoon Delight."**

_148, 149, 150... _Harry finished counting in his head and stood up from his flat's front room floor, sweat running down his body from the exertion of his workout. He stripped off his Muggle sweatpants and dropped them beside his already discarded T-shirt lying near his feet.

He had been trying to exercise his problems away, with little success. Although his exhaustion took the edge off his stress, he could still feel a dark cloud hovering over his head.

Glancing over to a bookshelf by the door, he saw a clear bottle containing a red potion with glowing gold flecks. Harry walked over and picked it up, watching the flecks swirl viscously within the fluid. He grit his teeth, wondering why he ever promised Dumbledore he'd take the potion.

The Professor had requested a meeting with him earlier that day at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Although Voldemort was now gone, some of his Death Eaters were still out on the loose. Dumbledore presented him with the potion, explaining that it was a Divination Draught, an extremely complex potion to create. It would foretell the future, causing the drinker to have a dream of events yet to come. Dumbledore hoped that Harry's dreams would give them a clue about where the Death Eaters were currently hiding.

Divination had never been Harry's favorite subject, and frankly, he didn't need any more prophecies about himself. Harry had no idea how he had been talked him into drinking the bloody potion.

He sighed, putting the bottle down roughly on the bookshelf once again, half-hoping it would break, and he wouldn't have to take it.

But the potion wasn't even the biggest problem on his mind. No, he had larger issues to deal with than Death Eaters running amok, Divination Draughts, and professors that wouldn't leave him alone.

His eye caught the picture of Ginny sitting on the end table, and he went over to pick it up. He gazed at the girl behind the glass, remembering the day it was taken. Her eyes in the photo were bright and filled with unmistakable desire as she blew him soft kisses. "Ginny, why do you do this to me?" he asked softly.

He and Ginny had a huge row recently over her taking on a rather dangerous Auror job, ending with her storming out of the flat in a huff. His protectiveness had gotten the best of him, and he had been adamant about her not putting her life in danger. At that point, Ginny had given him a look of murder that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing in attention, and insisted that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Before slamming the door behind her, she told him that until he realized she was just as good at the job as he was, they had nothing more to say to each other.

He sighed and tossed the picture onto the couch, quite feeling the need for a cool shower. When he got to his bedroom, he turned on the wireless, feeling unsettled as the lyrics of "Show Me Heaven" filled the room. He and Ginny had agreed that this was one of the greatest love songs, and he thought it ironic that it was playing now, as if he was being taunted. Thoughts of her filled his head as he went into the bathroom to run the tap. After taking off the last piece of clothing, Harry stepped inside and placed his hands on the wall before him and dropped his head.

Letting the soothing jets of water pour over him, his mind went back to the night that same song played while they danced closely. They, along with Ron and Hermione, had checked out a Muggle nightclub a couple of weeks back. He closed his eyes, reliving the memory of how she felt in his arms. At first they danced at a respectable distance, but as the music began to slow into a more physical cadence, he couldn't mistake the sensuality pulling at them like a magnetic field. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and groaned at the thought of her warm flesh beneath his hands, wishing she were in the shower with him now.

One thing Harry knew for certain was that he loved her and could not spend the rest of his life without her by his side. Slowly, he had fallen in love with her beautiful face, sharp intelligence, her independent nature, and even her stubbornness, although the latter he would never admit to.

Harry knew without a doubt that she was able to take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her whenever she got involved in a dangerous assignment. With several Death Eaters on the loose, it would be only too easy for Ginny to fall into a trap that he couldn't rescue her from. He knew she probably didn't need rescuing, but his protectiveness of her, combined with the fact that she was with _him_, made him forget that fact. Harry had always been a main target of the Death Eaters, and that alone put her in more danger than the other Aurors.

He didn't think that he would ever be able to get past his insecurities and accept the inevitable, but he loved her too much to be unwilling to try. It was because of this same love that he desperately wanted to keep her out of danger.

He turned off the tap and shook his head to let all of the excess water escape before stepping out of the stall. _How will this relationship survive if I can't get over the fact that Ginny is an Auror and will always be in some form of danger? _The thoughts jumping around in his head frustrated him to no end and he wrapped the towel around his waist a bit roughly, making him wince. A voice in the back of his head spoke loud and clear, and he knew it was right. _It's because you've lost so many people in your life that you don't know if you could handle it if something happened to her. _

He walked back to the living room and looked around at the emptiness, suddenly feeling very alone. A ball of anxiousness settled in the pit of his stomach as he stood listlessly, not bothering to change into clothes, the faint sounds of the wireless playing in the background. He longed to see her that very moment, to have her body against his. He wanted to feel her warm flesh beneath his hands and to cover every inch of her body with his mouth, to claim her as his. He sighed heavily as the familiar pools of desire invaded his body, and he closed his eyes, only to see images of her naked beneath him.

Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, glancing at the Divination Draught, thinking that he should just drink it, take a nap and get it over with.

Just as he was about to walk over and take the potion, a loud knocking came at the door. He glanced at the door with an expression of annoyance, not really in the mood for visitors.

"Yeah, okay, just a second!" he yelled, hopefully loud enough to make whoever it was quit their incessantknocking. "Bloody door," he muttered under his breath.

Noticing that he was still naked except for the towel, he shrugged, figuring that it wouldn't be anyone important enough to be donning clothing for. The persistent rapping reverberated through his head, and he groaned as he reached the door. He looked through the peephole with irritation, but it disappeared a moment later, his mouth hanging open in bewilderment at the fiery haired woman that met his eyes.

He opened the door slowly, paying no attention to his state of dress and stared at the stunningly beautiful vision before him. "Ginny?" he whispered, not entirely certain if he was seeing things. "I can't believe you're here." He looked her up and down and noticed that she was wearing Muggle clothing – a knee-length black trench coat that accentuated her figure, black net stockings and high heels that showed off the perfection of her legs. He gulped, glancing up to meet her eyes once again. "Why are you-?"

Ginny moved forward as if she were floating and leaned back against the door, making it close shut. "Shh..." she whispered, touching a slim finger to his lips. She gazed at him as though she were trying to look into his soul. "I had to come and see you, Harry. I hated how things ended with us earlier." She touched his bare chest with both of her hands and ran them downward ever so slowly until they reached the flat of his stomach. "I needed time to myself, but the one thought that kept going through my mind was how much I missed you."

"Oh, Gin, I missed you too," he breathed, holding back a groan at the way she was touching him. He had fantasized about this and now it was really happening, except this was so much more pleasurable. He reached his hands up and gripped her waist. "I'm so sorry for everything; I hate fighting with you." He moved in closer and reached his hands around until he gripped her bottom, bringing her up against him until no space existed between them.

Ginny gasped at the contact and brought her arms up around his neck, leaning close to his ear so he could feel her breath. "I want you so bad, Harry." She took a few steps forward, slowly pushing him along. "I want to feel your hands on me." Her voice began a steady diminuendo that had Harry straining to hear. "I want to feel your mouth everywhere," she whispered, licking his earlobe.

Harry groaned loudly and tightened his grip, eliciting a soft moan from her. Ginny's words and breath on him were making him crazy with desire that only she could satisfy.

"Ginny," he whispered heatedly. He brushed his lips against her cheek next to her ear, "You have no idea how much I want you." His hands moved to the front and went to untie her coat when she stopped him.

"Oh, no, no, no! Not so fast, my love," she said seductively, waving a slim finger back and forth between them. She pushed him backwards until he fell back onto the couch. "I went to the place where we had our first date... remember?" She closed her eyes as if remembering something very mischievous. When she opened her eyes, Harry swore there was a rather impish gleam there.

She withdrew her wand and waved it so that the wireless changed to a song with an exotic beat. "I kept thinking about how sexy you looked that night." She flicked her wand at the candles on the mantle, and they automatically filled the room with a soft glow that illuminated their forms.

Harry couldn't figure out what was going on, but more importantly, he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she moved steadily toward him with her hands on the belt of her coat.

"I sat across from you that night and all I wanted to do was take you home and have my way with you. You asked me why I was giving you that look and I didn't say anything." She came closer until she was standing right in front of him. The belt of her coat fell away and she brought her hands to her shoulders and let the coat fall into a heap about her feet, revealing black lace lingerie that clung to her body. Lowering herself until she straddled his lap, she leaned very close until her breasts were pressed up against him. "I'm recreating the fantasy I had while I was looking at you," she whispered sultrily into his ear.

An intense wave of desire swept over Harry, and he gripped Ginny's waist just to have something to hold on to. He felt the silky material beneath his hands and began to caress her while he lost himself in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Ginny..." he whispered thickly. He cursed inwardly when he let his eyes drop down to the material of her stockings, noticing how it hugged the curves of her limbs right down to those sinful high heels she was wearing.

Ginny answered him with a moan and brought her hands up to his shoulders, softly kneading them while urging him even closer still. She slid further into him until they were in the most intimate position and began to make little movements with her hips while running her hands through his messy raven hair.

"I love it when you're this close to me," she murmured in his ear. She moved back and ran her fingernails gently from his waist to his chest, softly caressing his flat nipples. Her body moving over him was steadily driving him crazy and he knew that he had to do something or he wouldn't be able to last much longer. In the blink of an eye Harry took a firm hold of Ginny and moved both of them so that she was lying on the couch with him on top. "I wouldn't do that if you want this to last more than five minutes," he rasped.

Ginny parted her legs until he was securely nestled in between them and wrapped herself around his waist, easily feeling his erection against her. "I want you too badly, so you better make certain it lasts more than five minutes." she said softly, lifting herself up until she rubbed intimately against him. She brought his head down and licked his bottom lip while running her high heel clad legs up the back of his thighs.

Harry growled and muttered incomprehensibly before he surrendered to her seduction. He claimed Ginny's mouth in a kiss that rattled his entire body to the core, becoming aware of every sensation that the moment was producing. He took her hands and held them above her head as he and Ginny's tongues mated relentlessly. He ground into her most intimate part and it made both of them moan with the pleasure of it, and so he steadily increased the friction with each movement.

"How much do you want me?" he whispered fiercely into her ear as he covered her breast with one of his hands.

Ginny reached down between them and began to caress his length through the material that was keeping him from being fully exposed to her. "As much as I want this towel gone."

Harry gave her a wicked smile and quickly undid the knot in his towel and whipped it from his body in one swift motion. "Is this better for you, Ms. Weasley?" He said placing small kisses on her neck.

"It always is, Mr. Potter," she said, lifting her head to give him the access he needed.

Her bra might as well have been nonexistent the way her breasts pointed through the flimsy material. The delicate straps danced around her shoulders, threatening to slide completely off.

Harry kissed her eagerly, wanting nothing more than to remove the barriers between their bodies. He continued his ministrations downward and kissed the swells spilling from her bra. Ginny raked her fingers through his hair and thrust upward, causing a delicious moan to escape from his lips.

As Harry continued to swirl his tongue across her hardened nipples, he let his hand stray down her side, making small circles around a sensitive spot. When he heard the whimpers escaping from her lips, he knew he could continue his seductive journey. His fingers reached the inside of her thighs, and he felt her body go tense.

Ginny brought her hands to his shoulders and arched into him, mentally guiding him to where she wanted him to be. When he looked up into her eyes, she whispered, "Touch me, Harry." Her voice was raucous to his ears, turning him on more than he thought possible.

Through the flimsy material of her stockings, Harry brought his hand to her center and was amazed at how hot it was to his touch. Ginny let out a soft cry as his fingers moved casually though her garments.

She gently gripped his hand, moving it along with him as her body moved to meet his caress. She let her free hand play with the hairs that were matted to the nape of his neck before pulling him to her waiting lips.

Taking her hand in his, he placed it above her head, whispering into her mouth, "Let me do this." He brought his hand back down, but paused at the elastic of her stockings and her lacy undergarment, as if waiting for permission to enter. After feeling her stir beneath him, Harry let his fingers roam inside. His groin ached at the touch of how slick she had become. His strokes were unhurried and sensual.

"You're so wet," he whispered as he reluctantly broke their kiss. Ginny bucked against his fingers, causing him to shudder and bury his fingers further inside her. "Oh, Ginny," he moaned, as his tongue glided across her bottom lip.

Matching each of his strokes, Ginny moved her hips in rhythm to his fingers. She let out soft sighs as he reached her most sensitive spot. A deep urgency was building within her body; she knew that she wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh yes, Harry! Yes!" she cried out, causing him to increase the intensity and tempo of his strokes. Her fingernails dug deep into his flesh, her body thrusting against his. Harry paid special attention to the area that made her whimper the most. "Oh god... Oh yes!" Ginny could feel her climax coming; she clutched at him tightly as though she would fall into the center of the earth.

Sensing Ginny getting close, Harry steadily increased the pace, his own breathing coming in short gasps. He felt Ginny suddenly tense, her head thrown back as she gave a loud cry, shuddering against him as she reached her peak. After what seemed like ages to her, she fell backwards pulling him with her. Harry, however, continued his attentions even when she weakly tried to protest and come to calmness. Although she thought her body had begun to settle, she felt another orgasm building, finally causing her to cry out a second time, convulsing against him.

Harry slowed his finger movements, feeling a few final shudders from her body as she rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled out of her as she tried to stable her erratic breathing. She brought her hands from around him and softly stroked the sides of his face. Harry could see so much love in her eyes for him, and he always found satisfaction in knowing that he could make her feel this way.

Even as Ginny's body relaxed beneath him, Harry felt his own body yearning for release. Nothing excited him more than giving her pleasure like this. Ginny reached up and brought her face closer to his. She licked his lips, silently asking for entrance. When he opened his mouth to her, she threw her arms around his neck once more and brought her legs around him, arching seductively into him. Harry buried his hands into her soft hair, feeling incredibly sensitive to her touch.It was too much for him to take and he knew that he had to be inside of her at that moment.

He pulled slightly away and tried to focus on her eyes. "Ginny, I need to have you right now." His throaty rasp came as a surprise to him, and he knew that only she could make his voice that incoherent.

"Not right here," she gasped. Ginny bit her bottom lip, slid from under him and stood up. She reached behind her and grabbed the hooks of her bra and undid them. She smiled as she let it drop to the floor.

Harry watched the bra fall at her feet and sat up, slowly moving his eyes up her small frame until they rested on her upper body. Harry's heart rate picked up a notch as he tried desperately to keep his body from reacting too soon just from the sight of her. Slowly she began to walk away from him toward the direction of the bedroom. Harry could only stare after her, mesmerized from the graceful sway of her hips.

As she continued to walk, she reached down and took off her shoes, kicking them to the side. She paused and looked over her shoulder and asked with a coy smile, "Are you coming?"

That was all the invitation Harry needed. He slid off the couch in one swift movement, nearly tripping as he met her at the doorway to the bedroom. He caught her by the waist and turned her in his arms. Reaching up, he brushed the strains of hair spilling about her face and tucked them behind her ear, twirling the ends with his fingers. What had he done to deserve a beautiful woman like Ginny? Whatever it was, he was grateful, and he vowed not to lose her. He would do whatever it took. If she wanted to take on the job she was assigned to, he would support her one hundred percent.

He brought his hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently as she leaned her head into his palm. "You are so beautiful, Ginny. I love your eyes..." Harry reached up, stroking her long, sensual hair. "...and I love your hair..." he continued, and then touched her lips, slowly running his fingers across them. "And I love your lips," he finished in a whisper. Harry leaned in, reclaiming her lips. Ginny reached up, pulling him along with her as she backed into the room.

Once they reached the bed, Ginny's hand trailed down his chest to the sensitive skin of his stomach, making Harry suck in a small breath. He broke the kiss and laid her gently down on the bed and began to undress what was left of her lingerie. After laying it aside, he lay down on top of her and carefully positioned himself between her thighs.

"Harry, please," she pleaded. "I need you now. Don't make me wait a minute longer." Her voice was full of deep yearning, and Harry knew he could fulfill her every want. As he placed himself at her center, there came a knock on the door.

He cursed so fluently that it made Ginny's cheeks flush brighter than her red hair. "Go the hell away!" he yelled at the direction of the knocking. He turned back to Ginny and began to enter her the rest of the way, wanting to satisfy both their needs, when he heard the knocking becoming more persistent.

Harry cursed again and turned his head in the direction of his bedroom door hoping that his voice would carry through to the front door. "I said go the hell away!" he yelled again, turning back to Ginny once more. Only this time, when he turned to finally give her all that she was seeking from him, she was replaced with his pillow and sheets, causing him to feel a moment of panic.

Harry heard the knocking again and began to stir, coming out of a very satisfying slumber. He blinked a few times, trying to focus. He remembered Ginny being there and threw himself quickly off the bed looking around for her.

He walked past his mirror and noticed that he was still donned in his towel. "How could that have been a dream?" he asked himself desperately. He couldn't believe what he just experienced _wasn't_ real.

He heard the knocking again and shouted, "I'm coming!" He walked through his living room, noticing there was no sign of what could only be called a rendezvous with the woman he most desired. There was no trench coat, no lacy undergarments thrown about, and there was definitely no Ginny lying under the covers in his bedroom. It had been only a dream.

He dragged himself through the living room, feeling most disappointed, as the persistent rapping reverberated through his head. Just as he was about to peer through the peephole, Harry came to a dead stop, seeing a shocking sight.

The Divination Draught bottle was empty.

Harry reached up to his head, rubbing his temples, trying to remember when he'd taken it... had he taken it? He couldn't remember... he felt very strange.

The rapping came to the door again, much more insistent, startling Harry as he bit his lip, looking at the door. The rapping suddenly sounded very familiar.

Creeping up to the door, he put an eye to the peephole, and his heart began thudding in his chest. His mouth hung open in bewilderment at the fiery haired woman that met his eyes.

_Am I still dreaming?_ he questioned. Pinching himself, he winced at the pain but couldn't stop the wicked grin that played on his lips. He wondered if he should tell Ginny that he supported her taking on her new assignment at this moment or wait until later.

As he opened the door and saw her attire, he licked his lips and whispered, "Definitely later."

The End!


End file.
